Elle était assise dans ce bar depuis des heures
by Loubett
Summary: Alors franchement, quand en plus on nous remercie de ce qu'on a fait… Je n'ai qu'une envie dans ces cas là. Leur hurler tout ce que je pense de leur putain de lâcheté. Parce que ce n'est que ça. De la lâcheté.


_Bonsoir, alors voilà, cet os je l'ais écrit au boulot. J'espère que vous allez aimer. Je ne sais pas si je vais faire une suite. Pour l'instant, il me plaît comme ça. Tout est à JKR et si vous pouviez me laissez une review que je puisse savoir si ça vous avez aimé et si vous voulez une suite. Bonne lecture :)_

Elle était assise dans ce bar depuis des heures. Elle ne lisait pas. Ne parlait pas. Elle avait les yeux dans le vague, et ne semblait pas s'intéresser à ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Sur sa table s'entassait un nombre impressionnant de verres vide. Chopes de bière, verres de rosé, de martini, shots de vodka ou de tequila. Elle semblait juste attendre quelqu'un. Elle agita la main pour qu'une nouvelle bouteille lui soit servie. Le patron la lui apporta. Elle vida la bouteille de tequila dans la chope de bière vide. Elle ne releva pas la tête lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer un courant d'air frais dans le bar. Il ne montra aucun signe dégoût. Se contenta de jeter un coup d'œil dans la salle. Apercevant quelqu'un se tasser sur sa chaise, il se mit en marche dans sa direction. Elle prit alors son verre de tequila et le finit cul sec. Puis, demanda une nouvelle bouteille.

Il en avait plein le cul. Il s'était de nouveau tapé le tour des bars de Londres pour la retrouver. Il avait commencé par le côté Moldu et finissait maintenant au Chaudron Baveur. Il n'était pas revenu ici depuis la mort de Tom. Pour lui, ce bar ne pouvait être tenu que par lui. Déjà pas très clean avant, maintenant, c'était pire. Il passa outre sa répugnance et se dirigea en direction de la silhouette s'était tassée à son entrée. Il s'assit en face d'elle sans rien dire.

-Je ne te sers pas un verre ?

-Sans façon.

-Pourquoi tu es là ?

-Le truc habituel. On l'a joué à la courte paille. J'ai perdu.

-A la courte paille ?

-Oui. Je crois que je n'ais pas de chance aux jeux de hasard.

-Tu peux t'en aller.

-Pas l'intention.

-J'ai prévu de boire encore.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment comme si je pouvais rentrer maintenant, sans toi.

-Si ça t'éclate…

-Ce n'est pas le cas.

-Alors pourquoi tu restes ? Pour le spectacle ? Pour pouvoir admirer la _grande_ Hermione Granger en train de se saouler à mort ? Pour voir la déchéance de la Sang de Bourbe ?

-Pas vraiment.

-Alors pourquoi ?

-Parce que si je rentre sans toi, je vais devoir affronter Mini Weasley. Et franchement, Voldemort à côté c'est de la rigolade.

_Elle esquissa son premier sourire._

-Tu sais quel instrument Mozart n'aimait pas et pourquoi ?

-Je ne vais pas te priver d'une occasion d'étaler ta culture.

-La flûte traversière. A l'époque, les flûtes n'étaient pas comme maintenant. C'était des bouts de bois avec des trous. Il n'y avait pas toutes ces clefs qui donnent tout son charme à l'instrument. Les flûtistes étaient rarement justes, et ne pouvaient pas jouer aussi rapidement que maintenant. On va dire que tu connais Rampal. Ce flûtiste, n'aurait pas pu jouer des morceaux aussi rapides que ce qu'il a joué avec les anciennes flûtes. Tu sais ce qui est pire qu'un flûtiste ?

-…

-Deux flûtistes... Une blague de Mozart.

-Et le rapport avec le fait que tu sois en train de te saouler, il est où ?

-Tu sais ce que j'aime chez toi Malfoy ?

-Mon charisme, mon physique, ma beauté, mon intelligence, mon sourire ?

-J'allais plutôt dire ta subtilité. Mais maintenant, je penche plutôt pour ta modestie.

-Au moins tu as souris pour la deuxième fois.

-Si tu considère ça comme une victoire, il t'en faut peu.

-Je n'ais jamais dit ça. J'ai juste fait remarquer que pour la deuxième fois depuis que je suis arrivé, je t'ai fait sourire. Ou du moins tu as fait un truc qui ressemble à un sourire.

-Bien. Maintenant que tu es content, tu vas peut-être partir et me foutre la paix ?

-Non.

-Non ? Ce n'était pas une question. Plutôt une affirmation. Je veux que tu t'en ailles. Que tu me foutes la paix. Dégage !

-Toujours non.

-Pourquoi tu tiens tellement à me voir bourrée ?

-Pour pouvoir graver cette image de toi dans cet état dans ma tête.

-Je ne vois même pas ce que ça t'apporte.

-Je ne te demande pas de comprendre. Tu ne pourrais pas. Tu as l'esprit trop étroit pour ça.

-Bref. Si tu partais ce serait quand même mieux.

-Tu sais il y a un truc que je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi tu n'as pas encore utilisé ta baguette pour me faire sortir si tu y tiens tellement ? C'est bien une des raisons pour lesquelles tu t'es battue, non ? Tu voulais montrer que peu importe le sang, tous les sorciers sont les mêmes. Que personne n'était supérieur à un autre. Alors pourquoi tu n'utilises pas ta baguette pour me flanquer dehors ?

-Je n'en vois pas l'utilité.

-Bien sur. Tu sais ce qui m'étonne ? Tu ne réponds pas vraiment à ma question. Toi qui sais toujours tout sur tout, tu es incapable de répondre à cette simple question. Pourquoi tu n'utilises pas ta baguette ?

-Comment ça ? J'utilise ma baguette. Tout le temps.

-Non. Tu donnes l'impression aux autres que tu le fais. Mais quand on fait un peu plus attention, on s'aperçoit qu'en fait non. Tu la sors. La met en évidence mais tu ne t'en sers pas. Je t'ai bien regardé et depuis la fin de la guerre, tu ne t'en es pas servie. Tu ne transplannes plus. Tu ne fais rien voler. Même pas un petit sort pour amuser les minimoys. L'espèce de trou à rat qui te sers d'appartement est surprotégé de sorts et personne ne peux y entrer avec sa baguette sans ton autorisation. J'ai étudié ces sorts. Tu n'as pas besoin de ta baguette pour les mettre en place et pour les lever.

-Et ? En quoi est-ce un crime ?

-Je n'ai pas parlé de crime. Je t'ais juste demandé pourquoi. Par contre ce qui serait intéressant, c'est de savoir pourquoi toi tu considères ça comme un crime.

-Je ne sais pas depuis quand tu te considères comme un psy, mais je ne veux pas que tu m'aides. Maintenant si tu veux bien, j'ai un verre à finir. Alors dégage.

-Je crois que tu ne prêtes pas réellement attention à ce que je dis. Je ne peux pas rentrer à la maison. Si je rentre là bas sans toi, je vais me faire tuer par mini Weasley. Et si j'ai survécu à Voldemort, ce n'est pas pour mourir des mains d'une rouquine insomniaque.

-Bien dans ce cas là, je m'en vais.

-Tant mieux, je n'aime pas le Chaudron Baveur sans Tom.

-Je pars sans toi.

-Je crois qu'il va falloir que tu laves les oreilles. Je dois rentrer à la maison _avec_ toi.

-Et si je ne veux pas ?

-Et bien transplanne sans moi.

-Je pensais rentrer à pieds.

-Et bien dans ce cas là, je te suis.

-Et si je ne veux pas ?

-Sors ta baguette, lance moi un sort d'entrave, un stupéfix ou tout ce que tu veux pour me figer, puis tu transplannes rapidement. Pour pas que je te rattrape. Et tu pries pour que je ne puisse pas éviter les sorts que tu vas me lancer, bien sur. Parce que je ne vais pas me laisser faire. Même s'il me semble que je risque d'avoir un moment de surprise de trente secondes si tu sors ta baguette.

-Alors pour toi elle ne sert qu'à ça ? A jeter des sorts aux gens ? A tuer ? A combattre ? A torturer ?

-Je n'ai pas dit ça. Ce que je veux savoir, c'est pourquoi tu ne t'en sers pas pour lancer un sortilège. Tout simple. Allez lance-toi. Je te regarde.

-Je n'en ais pas envie.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je ne veux pas.

-Ce n'est pas une réponse. Dis-moi la vraie raison. Le pourquoi du comment.

-Tu veux que je te dise quoi exactement ? Que je ne dors plus ? Que la vue de ma baguette provoque en moi des frissons de dégoût ? Que je ne peux pas passer devant ce putain de monument sans me mettre à trembler ? Que la vue du sang me fait tomber dans les vapes ? Que la nuit je revois tous ceux que j'ai tué ? Que j'aurais préféré mourir ce jour là ? Que boire est la seule chose qui me permet de dormir plus de deux heures sans faire de cauchemars ? Que je rêve de pouvoir à nouveau serrer mes parents dans mes bras ? Que je ne peux plus faire de magie ? Que je ne pourrais jamais avoir d'enfants à cause de ta tante ? Que je me déteste à cause de ce que j'ai fait ?

-Je trouve que ça ressemble un peu plus à ce que je voulais entendre. Même si je suis sur que tu ne m'as pas encore tout dit.

-Effectivement. Tu ne sais pas tout ce que j'ai fait pour la _bonne cause_.

-Non. Mais si tu veux, tu peux peut-être me le dire.

-Alors sers toi un verre. Ça va être long. Tout a commencé à la fin de la sixième année. Tu sais quand tu n'as pas pu tuer Dumbledore. A partir de ce moment là, Harry a changé. Pour lui, c'était la personne de trop. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il s'est passé dans sa tête à ce moment là. Toujours est il, qu'au mariage de Bill et Fleur, il y a eu une attaque, et on est parti. Comme ça. J'avais toutes nos affaires dans mon sac à main, et on a mis les voiles. Bref, on s'est retrouvé dans le Londres moldu, très vite on a été repéré par des Mangemorts. Sauf que ce que personne ne sait, c'est qu'on les a tué. C'était la première fois. Ne fais pas cette tête, je sais que tu as tué toi aussi. On les a tué, et on est parti. Direction ce qui devait devenir par la suite le QG de l'Ordre du Phœnix. La suite tu la connais. La quête des horcruxes, la torture chez toi. Et notre prise de conscience. L'instant qui a tout changé. Le moment où on a compris qu'ils ne s'arrêteraient jamais. Que même si Voldemort mourait, ils continueraient à tuer, violer, torturer. Ils formaient le noyau dur des mangemorts. Ils se cachaient derrière leur idéologie pour que le monde ne voie pas leur véritable visage. Pour que personne ne voit qu'ils prenaient du plaisir quand ils commettaient ces horreurs. A partir de là, on ne répliquait plus par des sorts de défense. Finit le _petrificus_ _totalus_, l'_expelliarmus_, et tous les autres. Et à nous l'_avada_ _kedavra_, l'_endoloris_, le _sectumsempra_. Je ne sais pas si tu le sais, mais pour lancer ces sorts, il faut vraiment désirer au plus profond de soi, la souffrance de l'autre. Et c'est ça le plus horrible. Il faut que tu souhaites la mort, la souffrance de l'autre plus que tout au monde. Si tu lances un endoloris à quelqu'un sans vraiment vouloir qu'il souffre, au mieux il ressentira un frisson de douleur, mais pas très fort et au pire, pour toi, ça lui fera des chatouilles. C'est ce qui est arrivé à Harry la première fois. Il ne haïssait pas encore assez Bellatrix. Et pourtant, Merlin seul sait qu'à ce moment là, il la détestait. Après ce qu'il s'était passé chez toi, lancer ces sortilèges était un jeu d'enfant. J'ai été la première à en faire usage. Parce qu'on a aussi compris qu'une fois Voldemort mort, on aurait le noyau dur à nos trousses. C'est pour ça. que mon trou à rats est inattaquable, incartable et qu'on ne peut pas y accède pas par cheminette. Pareil pour l'ex QG. Séquelles de la guerre. Alors franchement, quand en plus on nous remercie de ce qu'on a fait… Je n'ai qu'une envie dans ces cas là. Leur hurler tout ce que je pense de leur putain de lâcheté. Parce que ce n'est que ça. De la lâcheté. Ce qu'eux interprètent comme de l'instinct de survie, moi je ne vois qu'une bande de vieux lâches pas capables de se défendre. Ils nous prennent pour des héros, mais nous n'en sommes pas. Ils ferment les yeux sur nos actions. Ils ne voient que le côté positif de ce qu'on a accomplis. Ils accusent les Mangemorts de tortures, meurtres. Mais s'ils se donnaient la peine de voir ce que nous avons fait, ils auraient envie de gerber. Parce qu'au nom du bien, on a fait pire dans certains cas.

-Je sais, tout ça je le sais. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi tous les ans à la même date, tu te saoules à mort.

-Parce ce que ce jour qui rappelle à tout le monde la Grande Victoire, me rappelle ce que moi j'ai perdu ce jour là. Et ça, je n'arrive pas à m'en remettre.

-Qu'as-tu perdu de si important ? Un bouquin ?

-Ça ne me fait même pas rire.

-Alors ?

-Mon enfant.

-Ton enfant ? Attend parce qu'à cette époque, tu étais enceinte ? Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

-Parce qu'au moment où j'allais le faire, il y a eu une alerte qui a débouché sur la Grande Victoire.

-Alors tu veux dire qu'on allait devenir parents ? Tu le savais depuis combien de temps ? De combien de mois ? Fille ou garçon ?

-De trois mois, des jumeaux. Alors franchement je n'ai pas envie de fêter cette journée. Ni de la passer avec toi. Car te voir provoque toujours les mêmes questions. A quoi auraient-ils ressemblé ? Garçons, filles, un de chaque ? Yeux bleus ou marrons, cheveux bouclés ou raides, blonds ou bruns ? Et à chaque fois, je souffre un peu plus.

Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir, qu'elle disparut dans un pop sonore. Au moins, elle avait fait une entorse à sa promesse. Elle avait utilisé sa baguette. Et il sut que plus jamais, il ne la reverrait. Car il se souvenait d'une phrase d'Harry "_Le jour où elle réutilisera sa baguette, alors on ne la verra plus jamais, car elle aura enfin dit la vérité_".

o0O0o Fin o0O0o

_Pour la suite, je suis mitigée._


End file.
